Fuel to the Fire
by incendiers
Summary: "That girl just wanted to mess with my head. As always. Deep inside, I actually kind of enjoyed it. The best part of it was, I knew she did too." What's the story behind Clove and Cato? Oneshot


**I love Clove/Cato too omfg. This is an AU wherein Peeta/Katniss aren't the District 12 tributes (because I didn't want to kill them lol), but the 74th Hunger Games are the same.**

**My version is totally impossible, but it ends happy. For Clove/Cato at least.**

**I also invented Cato and Clove's surnames, because I don't know their last names...**

**Anyway, enjoy c:**

**This is for my friends Sandy and Al cause you're awesome like that.**

**I don't own the THG franchise. I am not Suzanne Collins. Just saying.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>The more you treat me cruel, oh it just adds fuel to the fire<em>

_Tease me like you do, but it just fuels my desire_

_You say you don't want me, I think you're a liar_

_Love or lust, it just adds fuel to the fire _

_-Fuel to the Fire, The Maine_

"Damn it, Clove!"

I was led on a wild goose chase again by that little vixen. We were studying in a military school, being trained to become a strong tribute, and eventually a peacekeeper. Only the best of the best are able to go here.

Why was I so infuriated? I found a note earlier in my locker, in that neat, elegant script of hers.

_Got your sword. It's in the gym. Catch me if you can._

_xoxo_

Apparently, she wasn't here. _God damn it._

I had a demonstration later with the upperclassmen. I was dead if I can't find my sword in time.

"Looking for this, sweetheart?"

Clove said behind me, looking innocent while holding my sword.

"Give it to me, Clove."

"Don't think so Cato. It's no fun if I can't make you beg."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I can."Suddenly she dashes out of the gym, sword in hand. I ran after her, but to no avail. _I'm fucked._

I made my way back to the gym, hoping to find another sword I could use for the meantime.

"Hey Cato! I was looking for you. You left this in the dorm earlier. I thought you might need it later." My friend Alex says.

"What are you talking -" He handed me my sword. _So it wasn't with Clove after all. _

That girl just wanted to mess with my head. As always.

Deep inside, I actually kind of enjoyed it. The best part of it was I knew she did too.

* * *

><p>"I volunteer." I said, stepping forward proudly.<p>

I was at the top of my class. I knew I could win the games easily. The others wouldn't stand a chance. I went up the stage, looking at the scared faces of the people. _Weak._

"Cato Samuels is this year's male tribute." Our Capitol escort says. " Now, who is this year's female tribute?"

I smile, knowing that we would form an alliance, but eventually I'd have to kill her of course.

"I volunteer." I hear the sarcastic yet sweet voice of a girl, stepping forward. The crowd parts to make way for her.

_Ah shit. It just had to be her._

" Ah. Clove Trodaire. Wonderful. You two would make an excellent team." Our escort comments. _Don't worry Cato, some other tribute would probably kill her before you do._

But I didn't want to kill her. _She's messing with my head again._

Clove makes her way on stage, a smirk on her face.

"So, Clove. Any famous last words? This is going to be bloody." I whisper to her.

" Ha. You probably won't be there when you hear my last words. I'll be in the Capitol, basking in the glory. You on the other hand probably wouldn't last a week there."

" I could snap their necks in a heartbeat. They'll be dead before they know it."

"But I'm faster. I'll be out of their sight, then suddenly stab them in the back. Haven't you heard? Fighter's my last name."

"Well, Clove. May the odds be ever in your favor."

"Same to you Cato."

We shake hands, and she grips my hand a little too tightly. _Shit just got real.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Nice try, Cato!" Clove shouts from above me.<p>

I groan. _How can people even climb this thing?_

It was a synthetic tree, and I was too heavy to hang on to the branches for too long, so it snapped easily under my weight. Clove on the other hand reached the top in less than 30 seconds.

"Fuck you, Clove." I snarled.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think our mentor's gonna approve." She says, laughing.

I rolled my eyes. "Is Cato mad at me? Aww you poor baby. Save it for the arena."

"You know what, Clove? I think you have a crush on me." I suddenly blurt out.

"What? N-no I don't." She says, flustered. She was blushing bright red. _I knew it._

"Now it all makes sense. The teasing, the snarky comments. Little Clove has a crush on me."

"Fuck off, Cato." She says, avoiding eye contact with me.

I let out a loud laugh. _I knew it. I knew it all along._

But I didn't feel that happy about it. There was this sinking feeling at the bottom of my stomach.

Because maybe, I kind of had a crush on her too.

And we were going to eventually kill each other in a few days.

_The jokes on you, Cato.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Cato, your muscles are so big. I like it." Glimmer comments, holding on to me tightly.<p>

I could feel Clove staring daggers at the back of my head. _It won't be long until she really does throw knives at me._

I had to distract myself from whatever I was...feeling for her.

I didn't know if this was some kind of a practical joke the universe was playing on me. Maybe they slipped me some kind of love potion in my food, so there would be drama in this year's Hunger Games. But I knew that wasn't possible. Nobody knew about this..._thing_ between Clove and I.

Hell, we didn't even know about it until a few days ago _Fuck_._My .Life._

We formed an alliance with Marvel and Glimmer, the tributes of District 1. It also helped that Glimmer had some sort of a crush on me. I didn't like her though. She may be pretty and strong, but she's got as much charm as a rock. She's so shallow, I wanted to shut her up permanently, but that wouldn't really help our situation.

We gathered supplies, and eventually fell asleep in the middle of the forest.

Glimmer snuggles next to me, and I tried to push her away. Her grip on me was so tight, so I couldn't really move away from her.

Clove sleeps on the other side, facing away from me. She was clutching her knife in her hand. What disturbed me the most was the fact that she was talking in her sleep, saying one phrase over and over again.

"Glimmer, you're next."

* * *

><p>"Attention tributes. There has been a new rule change in the Games. There may be two victors this year, granted that the last two alive come from the same district. That will be all."<p>

"Clove, did you hear that?"

"Damn it, I'm not deaf Cato. But yeah, I did." She said, smiling.

We could be together. We just had to kill the remaining tributes. With Clove by my side, we would be unstoppable.

Maybe it was luck. Maybe it was destiny. Maybe it was some kind of deity watching our every move that wanted us to be happy.

Our strongest competitors and our former allies were killed a few days ago. Some tribute threw a trackerjacker's nest, killing Glimmer instantly. Marvel strayed away from us, and with no one to watch his back, he had been shot with an arrow through his heart.

There were only 4 of us left, and no doubt we had to face them eventually. The Capitol was never one for an anticlimactic ending.

There was another announcement.

"Tributes, all of you desperately need something. There will be a feast tomorrow at the Cornucopia, and we plan to be very generous."

"I wonder what they're gonna give us?" She asks.

"Probably some armor for us. We have food and water and some weapons. Armor would be the only thing we needed to win this thing."

"I guess so. I underestimated you, muscle boy." She says, smirking.

"Whatever, midget." I retorted. We both laughed, laying down on the ground, staring at the stars.

The next morning, I went to the cornucopia, and to my surprise I was the first one there.

I grabbed the backpack with the number 2 on it and made my way back to the forest, where Clove was waiting for me, or so I thought.

"CATO! HELP!" That was Clove's voice! Shit.

I ran back to the Cornucopia, seeing her being strangled by the boy tribute from District 11.

"Don't touch her." I said angrily. I held on to my sword and stabbed him through the chest, making sure not to let the sword touch Clove.

"Cato." She said sobbing as a cannon blasts in the distance.

I wrapped her tightly in my arms. "Clove, are you okay? What were you doing there anyway? I was so scared, Damn it."

"I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

I held her face gently in between my hands, pressing my lips gently upon hers. All the longing, the fear, the love we held back for each other was in that kiss.

"Never scare me like that again, okay?" I said, looking straight into her eyes.

"Okay, Cato." She said, while I took her hand in mine.

"We're one step closer to home."

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, you two." President Snow says, placing crowns on our heads.<p>

"Where does that leave us Clove? We're not in danger anymore." I whisper to her.

"I don't know Cato. Where do you want us to be?" She says, innocently.

"Anywhere you are is fine with me." I said smiling. I bent down and kissed her, gently, sweetly, for all of the Capitol to see.

Our time in the Hunger Games was over. Now, it was back to the same old routine. Me and her, teasing, bickering, except now we knew the reason why we did that.

She pulled away after the kiss, giggling, then whispered in my ear, "Catch me if you can, Cato." She begins to run backstage, much to the surprise and delight of the audience. I follow her instantly.

_Let the games begin, Clove.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Do you guys like it? I know it's kind of out of character, but hey, I wanted them to be happy. And that's how I imagined them, whatevs lol. Leave a review or something please! I hope you liked it :)<strong>


End file.
